


Yesterday (When We Where Young)

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aging, Drabble, F/M, Immortal Skull (Reborn), Immortality, cheerful discussion of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: One day, Skull looks at his wife, and realizes Daniela’s got grey hair at her temples as the light falls onto it in the sunroom. It’s a startling realization, and without thinking he says: “Good god, I’m still alive.”





	Yesterday (When We Where Young)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metronome_I_Hear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metronome_I_Hear/gifts).



> I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

One day, Skull looks at his wife, and realizes Daniela’s got grey hair at her temples as the light falls onto it in the sunroom. It’s a startling realization, and without thinking he says: “Good god, I’m still alive.”

Daniela laughs, voice low and throaty from years of smoking. “Sweetheart, if the cyanide didn’t work, I doubt my age will kill you.”

And he shrugs and says: “We haven’t tried acid yet. Or maybe, when you die, I’ll let them cut me into pieces and then lie beside you in the grave.”

She wrinkles her nose, “You’re a beautiful mess, but I don’t need your bits near me, darling.”

He cannot help but laugh. Yesterday, he was young, and while he has not aged for decades, his wife does. She’ll be the death of him yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Title ask game on Tumblr!


End file.
